The Internet has now become highly integrated into everyday life. Thus, the Internet has evolved from a simple file transferring medium to an interactive medium where its users create and share contents such as writings, music and video clips. Such content created by the Internet users are commonly referred to as “User Created Content (UCC).” Online portal sites, such as Yahoo and Naver, provide UCC service to their users. The Internet users may freely upload and register their UCC to the online portal site so that other Internet users may enjoy the registered UCC through the online portal site. However, similar to e-mails, UCC is often misused for commercial gain or other inappropriate purposes. These spam UCCs contain advertisement contents and are a nuisance for portal site operators. The portal site operators continually check the contents of the registered UCC and remove those determined as containing commercial, abusive or other inadequate contents. However, since the uploaded UCC are checked only after their registration, the UCC with inappropriate contents are exposed to other Internet users until they are manually inspected and deleted by the portal site operators. Further, a significant number of human operators are required to enforce such censorship, which leads to waste of valuable human resources. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically detecting spam UCC prior to registration on portal site or other content hosting servers.